


Days like this

by littlemoment



Category: Sarah Paulson - Fandom, Sarah Paulson x reader
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:35:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemoment/pseuds/littlemoment
Summary: I'm changing Sarah's name into Audrey. Her character from Roanoke!





	Days like this

**Author's Note:**

> I'm changing Sarah's name into Audrey. Her character from Roanoke!

You’re walking around in a big city. There are so many people, but you don’t care. You stood in the middle of the crowd and watched. Just watched. There were really many people around you. They walked past you and minded their own business. You noticed some people standing together and it was really loud. You watched from afar and then you caught a glimpse of what was going on. There in the crowd, was Audrey Tindall and signed autographs. You just watched her. Audrey looked up and caught you watching her. You smiled, waved and started to walk away. After a few minutes you heard someone shout behind you. You turned and saw Audrey walking towards you. “Hey you” she shouted again. You crooked your head to the side and asked “Yes?” Audrey stood before you and tried to catch her breath. “Do you ... do you know me?” She asked. “Well yes, of course” you said confused, “you’re Audrey Tindall. Why do you ask?” “I .. I don’t know. It was so strange, that so many people were around me and you just stood there, watching from afar. Then waving at me and walking away. It made me curious, who you are” Audrey explained. “I’m just a normal woman” you shrugged. “But why didn’t you come over?” “I just doesn’t wanted to interfere. And I’m to shy to go straight to someone I like.” Audrey looked at you amazed and then smiled. “You’re really cute.” “Oh please, don’t say that. Don’t give me hopes, I know you're in a relationship.” You smiled and tried to walk away, but Audrey grabbed your hand and said “Wait. What do you mean?” “I .. um .. well, I mean that you’re with Rory and that you're not interested in someone like me. And I’m younger than you. Much younger.” “How old are you?” “I’m 22 Audrey.” “Oh you’re young, but I thought you would say 19. That would be really young. And I’m not with Rory anymore, but nobody knows it, yet.” Audrey squeezed your hands and you looked up at her. “You’re not? What happened?” “I would tell you, but not here. It’s to public, we need privacy.” “My mother always said Never go with strangers child” you laughed. “I’m not a stranger” Audrey said laughing. “To me you are, my dear” you said to Audrey and she whispered in your ear “Then let’s change it.” You got goosebumps. She held your hand tightly and started walking away. She walked to a car with you and said “Hop in!” You looked at her confused and she said “I don’t kidnap you.” “You never know” you laughed and got into the car. You two sat in the car silently. But it was a calming silence. After 10 minutes you asked Audrey where you two were going. “Oh, to a place I really love and nobody knows about.” “You’re showing me your secret place?” “Yes” Audrey smiled. You smiled and looked outside the window.  
After 30 minutes you two parked at a forest. Audrey got out of the car and walked to your side. She opened the door and said “Let’s go.” You got out and Audrey immediately reached for your hand. She lead you to a place in the middle of the forest were a little lake was. You two sat down on the grass and Audrey sat close to you. “So Audrey, tell me. What’s going on between you and Rory?” “He cheated on me” Audrey whispered. “Wow, that’s heavy. I’m so sorry” you took her hand and squeezed it. “No, don’t. It happened a little while ago. I’m over it, but it’s not official, yet.” “Why not?” “I don’t know. It’s complicated. Tell me something about you” Audrey smiled. You smiled and said “First, my name is (Y/N). You never asked.” Audrey blushed and said “Oh no, you’re right. I’m so so sorry.” You laughed. Audrey started asking you questions and you gladly answered. You talked through the day and as Audrey took you home, you two exchanged numbers.  
It’s been a week since you and Audrey met. You two texted and called each other every day. A week after you two met, you walked again through the big city. It was the same place as the last time as you saw Audrey for the first time. Today there was again a huge crowd of people. You watched from afar, like last time. The crowd shifted and there she was again. Audrey! She saw you and you smiled. But it was different then the last time. You didn’t walk away. Audrey started to walk towards you and when she stood directly before you, she put her hand at your neck and drew you closer. She looked you in the eyes and smiled. Then, suddenly she kissed you in front of all the people. You smiled into the kiss and the only sound you could hear, was the beat of your heart.


End file.
